A forefoot relieving shoe of this type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,557. Surgical interventions within the forefoot region, especially in hallux valgus operations, call for a postoperative period during which the forefoot (which cannot as yet be subjected to any strain) has to be treated with care. If the patient does not wish to walk with the aid of crutches during this period, then the relieving shoe mentioned in the beginning can provide a solution, whose obliquely disposed foot bedding, in connection with the sole portion terminating before the metatarsal region, ensures that the patient is able to put the weight on the foot and also to safely roll on the same. The shoe according to said U.S. patent specification has a compressible sole possessing a compressibility which increases from the rear to the front. This design is intended to serve for a better absorption of shocks within the front area of the shoe. Apart from the circumstance that the adjustment of a differing degree of compressibility in one sole portion is technically difficult and/or costly, plastic sole portions, when in use, are subjected to considerable mechanical stresses which, in the event of material fatigue, may easily lead to large plastic portions breaking off, after which the sole portion is unserviceable. A reinforcement of this sole portion which is possible in principle, is opposed by the requirement for as low as possible a weight, just like the requirements calling for the desired elasticity of the sole portion when rolling the foot.
That is why the technical problem of the present invention is to develop further the shoe to the effect that, without damage being caused to the walking block, it makes longer wearing periods or periods of use possible and ensures a good wear comfort, particularly with respect to the desired differing elasticity of the sole portion.
The technical problem is resolved by the forefoot relieving shoe possessing the features listed in the claim 1.